Council of Creators (series)
The Council Of Creators is a series focusing around the titular group, and their adventures across the Multiverse. Plot The series consists of The Council Of Creators going across the FMK Multiverse and defending it from various evil entities. Along the way, they embark on various strange adventures and get into all kinds of trouble. Style The series will be made in the form of several fanfics. Characters Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * KoopaGalaxain * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * Indominus Rex 2016 * BigRandomKaiju / BRK * MosuFan2004 * Wolfzilla (newest member) Villains * Sepsis's faction ** Sepsis (Leader) ** Keratos ** Myos (Deceased) ** Organon * Flurr's faction ** His army of stolen kaiju ** Firegrodon * Angerzilla (Deceased) * The Poop Squad ** Mr Hankey (Founder) ** Heritage ** Bob (Leader) ** Manpissed ** Hidly Poop * Twennyseventeenians * Wolfish aka شره * Dragonish * Shocktra * Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses * Overgrown Tongue Louses * Fluran * Giant Undead Aztec Warriors * Magorin *The Refugee Kaiju Allies * Titanosaurus clone (Deceased) * Ultraman Atum * Ultraman Shu * Ultraman Tenfut * The girl Nerd is going out with, who is currently unnamed. (Only appears in A Legend Born!) Neutral characters/minor antagonists * The Meme Squad ** Pepezilla (Leader) ** Shrekzilla ** Trollzilla ** Gawdzila ** King Dong ** Stingo * Fandom Boss * Fandom Users * The animal Kaiju of Universe 1720 Upcoming characters WARNING: THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SERIES. Allies * Spinocroc * Skeleturtle/God * Oh Pi * Indomiscoobfanon * T-Rex * Raptor * Ratzilla * Germanium ll * MosuFan2003 * MosuFan2005 * Titanollante * Acacius * Solomon * Some other guys Villains * Overlord Bagan * Satanturtle * Square Enix ** Yosuke Matsuda (Leader) ** Mekanaria ** Imitation Imitation Ultraman ** Mecha MechaGodzilla ** Diablos ** Mecha Rodan (Cdrzillafanon) ** Mecha Red ** Mecha Zilla (Cdrzillafanon) ** Mecha Gorosaurus ** Mecha Seagoras ** Mecha Anguirus ** Mecha Bagan ** Mecha Destroyah ** Mecha Titanosaurus ** Mecca Black King ** Mecca Mothra ** Mass-produced Showa Mechagodzillas * Red's faction ** Red (leader) ** Not-Monsters/Chimera ** NGC minibosses ** Demons and other NGC stage enemies * Void Gas * The Shadow Creatures * Shadow People * Keith * Albino Godzilla ** Army of Albino Gyaos * Simians ** Mechagodzilla 4 ** Mechagodzilla (1974) ** Mechagodzilla 2 ** Black Mechagodzilla * Death * Death T-Rex's faction ** Death T-Rex (Leader) ** Skeleton Godzilla ** SkeleT-Rex ** Ghost Varan ** Shin Ghost Godzilla ** Candy Corn Godzilla * The Wormhole Maker * Lord of the recolors (WIP name) & Council Of Destroyers ** RdcTohoKingdom ** Unnamed evil Weegee ** Unnamed evil BRK ** Unnamed evil Scoobs ** Unnamed evil Indominus ** Evil clones of the other guys if they want * Roblox Murderer Raptor * Trumpzilla * The Edgelords ** Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge (Leader) ** Darkness Raptor ** Darkness the Edgy Character ** Grimm Raptor ** Black Raptor ** Shin Raptor (fusion of Black and Grimm) ** Manpissed * The Creepypasta Kaiju ** Jeff-saurus ** Jane-Saurus ** Godzilla.exe ** Beyuhn Drawyunehd ** Misfortune.zilla ** Slenderzilla Neutral Characters/minor antagonists * MF4 * Haemophagic Demon Tree * TrueKaijuGamer * Face (NGC) * The Bootnokk Batallion ** Longy, the Long Godzilla ** Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla ** Sheridan ** Jolly the Christmas Pudding ** Kirkos (Defector, antagonist to the other Bootnokks) ** Any other of Koopa's Bootnokks we can find * The Cancer Contingent ** Reddy FazDemon ** Sanszilla ** Lunatyx The vaguely bunny-esc creature ** Quack Quack the Duck ** Various Undertale-infected Kaiju Others/undecided * Wolfzilla's characters * Keemosaur Crossovers The series will cross over with several FMK wiki universes such as The Oh Pi, T-Rex,and Raptor universes. It is likely that this series will contain many different crossovers. List of Universes Crossed over with: * Ultraman Atum Universe * Universe 1720 * Godzilla Man Universe * Universe 2004 * Godzilla vs The Legendary Wolfman Universe * Universe 69 * Universe 988 (Titanosaurus Clone was recruited from there) * Humarok Universe * Isolotism Universe * Geharha Universe Spin-offs. Currently, the only spinoff of Council of Creators is the story A Legend Born!. More spinoffs may come into existence in the future. Reception The users on the wiki thought this was a good idea. SuperNerd295 was quoted as saying it was "hot". List of Episodes Main Article: List of Council Of Creators Episodes. Trivia * The Council Of Creators series is not to be confused with the Council of Creators group. * All of the kaiju made by Scoobydooman90001 in this series are alternate versions. In the crossover with the Oh Pi universe, the universe that the cancelled series takes place in will be utilized. * "Council of Creators" is also the name of a book. * This series is NOT related to Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis Category:Council Of Creators (series) Category:Fanfiction Category:Series